Whipped Cream
by otp-armada
Summary: A RomaniaxBulgaria songfic. Because there isn't enough RomaBul in this world. Sorta NSFW-ish, so don't get your hopes up.


**I bring you a RomaniaxBulgaria songfic. The song is "Whipped Cream", by Ludo. Listen to the song while you read it! : watch?v=HltfpRCYwFQ**

* * *

Nikolai was working the midnight shift at the diner. He really didn't like the midnight shift, there was always that one customer that didn't stick to the guidelines of personal space and had a little too much to drink that evening. He was about to close down the diner when a man entered in. He was oddly dressed, with a long coat and a... _oh no, not him! fuck..._ Nikolai thought. His roommate/crush since highschool, Dimitri, was sitting down at a booth. Nikolai forced a smile and walked towards him. "Hi, can I get you anything?" Dimitri looked at him. "Oh, hi Nikolai! I didn't know you worked here! I work just down the street, at the bookstore. Small world eh?" Dimitri replied, a bit drunkenly. Nikolai chuckled nervously. "Y-yeah. Um, so... er... what would you like?" "How about... some pie? yeah, pie sounds nice." Dimitri replied, slurring his words. "Oh, and extra whiped cream. Lots of it..." _Oh god, is he drunk? This is not good at_ all. Last time he got drunk he ran outside the apartment screaming something about unicorns attacking the universe, and it ended with a broken arm, two parking tickets, and a hefty medical bill. Also a list of mental institutions stapled to the back. Nikolai was suddenly pulled into a hug. "You know I love you right, Nikolai?" Yep, definitely drunk. Very. "Let me go get you your pie." Nikolai hurriedly left and came back to find Dimitri talking to some of the customers. "And so I told him-" Nikolai rushed over to him. He hurriedly apologized to the customers who were getting ready to leave, thanks to Demitri and his drunken antics. "Wait come ba- oh never mind." Nikolai set down the platter of 90% whipped cream and 10% pie. "Thank you so much Nikolai! Why don't you sit down~" Dimitri pulled Nikolai down so that Nikolai was sitting in his lap. "Demetri let me-" He was interrupted by the whipped cream the Romanian was using to draw small patterns on his cheek, and then _lick _them off. "Dimitri what are you doing?" Nikolai asked as the other was licking whipped cream off his neck, the corner of his lips... _if this keeps going, i'll go insane! _All of a sudden Dimitri licked a part of his neck that pushed him over the edge. "D-demitri..." He sighed. Then Dimitri bit the spot lightly and Nikolai moaned with pleasure. "We should continue this in my car..." Dimitri said. "Hang on-" Nikolai quickly flipped off the lights and locked the door behind them as they left. Once they were in the car, Dimitri began to kiss Nikolai, light and chaste kisses, when he brushed his fingers over the Bulgarian's neck. "Ahhh~ Dimitri~" He took this opportunity to slip his tongue into Nikolai's mouth. He could taste ginger and vanilla coffee creamer. He began to deepen the kiss until he was basically straddling Nikolai when the said Bulgarian began to rip off his coat and shirt. "Woah Nikolai, do you really want this?" "Yes, very." And with those words Dimitri was taken. Nikolai flipped him back so now he was straddling him. He began to leave a trail of kisses down his torso, until he was at Dimitri's waist. Nikolai began to stroke Dimitri through the thin fabric of his underwear, when he heard sirens. "Ohshitshitshitshit-" Nikolai began to say. " What's wrong?" Dimitri asked. "Put on your clothes, cops are here." Nikolai hurriedly fixed himself up and so did the other. "Hello officer, how can I help you?" He told the cop through the window. "You do realize that you are in a no parking zone?" Nikolai looked outside the window. "Oh, yeahh... you see I didn't notice that..." The cop looked at him sternly and said, "Well, i'll still have to fine you." He began to write out a ticket. "Oh... okay then.." Nikolai said meekly. The cop gave him the ticket and told them to drive safely. "Well then, **dragul meu**, how about we continue this somewhere else?"

* * *

**Oh god I hope I didn't screw it up that bad. It's my first attempt to write a nsfw fic so yeah... Anyways, credit for the song goes to Ludo.**

**Translations:**

**dragul meu = my love**


End file.
